


spoil

by YukinaMika



Series: 2020 [22]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinaMika/pseuds/YukinaMika
Summary: Tim gets his wish.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Series: 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593016
Comments: 6
Kudos: 142





	spoil

In hindsight, maybe Tim should not have listened to Jason. Except, he did and now, it seems he has to pay the price.

Tim had gone to Jason, moaning and pouting at the differences in Bruce's interactions with them. Jason laughed like the bastard that he is. 

Jason is almost never denied an orgasm and more often than not, he comes multiple times in one session. On the other hand, Bruce always has a vigorous control on Tim's releases.

“That’s because you’re pretty when you’re desperate,” Jason patted his cheek and Tim nearly took his hand off with that, “And please, as if you don’t love it.”

Well, he does. He loves it when Bruce takes the reign and bends Tim to his own will with just a few words. He loves the control Bruce has over him, the denial, the idea of having to work for his orgasms.

But sometimes, he wants to be spoiled rotten by Bruce. Wants to being brought to orgasm after orgasm, writhing in Bruce's arms before melting into a boneless puddle on his chest.

What is the saying again? The grass is always greener on the other side.

"Get yourself off without Bruce's permission," Jason said. "It will be fun," he said.

Bruce took one look at his attempt of rebellion and chuckled. At least he did, until he loomed over Tim and ordered him to his knees, eyes dark with amusement that made Tim shiver.

Tim wants more orgasms? Tim gets his wish.

Five orgasms later and here they are.

He pants, hands fisted on the wide shoulders, rising up and down on trembling thighs. Pushing himself up and grinding down on the hard cock, moaning as it brushes along his sensitive walls.

They have been at this for so long. Bruce, composed and dressed comfortably, leaning back onto the armchair while Tim, frantic and naked like the day he was born, bouncing on his cock, crying out as his hole is stretched wide around that delicious length, clamming down like a vice as it his greedy body wants the big fat cock to stay inside forever.

He sobs when a hard thrust nearly overbalances him, his hands scampering for a grip as he sinks deeper onto the cock, the tip pressing directly at the one spot that he has been trying to avoid, his own length rubbing against the material of Bruce’s shirt, the feeling entirely too much for his sensitive cock. He slums against Bruce's chest, gasping quietly through teary eyes.

"Tired?" Bruce's voice is calm, almost amused, like Tim has not spent the last few hours driving himself insane on the man's cock, "Have you have enough yet?"

"I have," he cries even as his traitorous hole clenches down on the cock inside him, "Please..."

Bruce rumbles in laughter and he chokes back a whimper, feeling so small before the other man. He buries his head into that strong chest, mewling as gentle fingers comb through his sweaty hair.

"Come on, Tim," comes the quiet coaxing and Tim flushes at the sound of his name, "I know you can do better than that."

Hands fisted in the fabric of Bruce's shirt, Tim looks up at him with red-rimmed eyes. He squirms lightly on the cock inside him, hissing as it drags against his overstimulated walls.

"I can't," he sobs, feeling utterly wrecked, face smeared with tears and drool, ass burning against the thick cock yet his hole is still being a greedy fuck, "It's too much."

Bruce shushes him like one would a fussing child. He coos and wipes at his tears, hands gentle on his heated skin.

"No, no," he croons, cradling Tim's face in his hands, "You can take it. I know you can, Tim."

"But-" whatever he wants to say dies in the face of Bruce's arched eyebrow.

"You said you want to be like Jason," he converses calmly, eyes holding his tear-filled blues, questioning and intense, "Have you changed your mind?"

The safe word is at the back of his mind, an immediate way to stop all of this. All he has to do is to speak it and everything ends.

But does he want to? While his body aches deliciously, bouncing on Bruce's cock, coming more than he ever has in months?

Nope. Definitely a "No".

Bruce's lips quirk into a smile at the broken "No", hand warm against Tim's head. Patting kindly like he is a treasured pet, his hips start rolling, eliciting little breathless gasps from the shivering body under his touch.

"That's it," he murmurs softly, stroking his hand down the arched back, the other gripping the chin of the man in his laps, tilting it up to stare into those glazed eyes, "Come for Daddy."

The little body in his laps trembles as the ignored cock jerks weakly, thin, watery cum drooling out like a stream. That sweet mouth falls open, a tiny moan ripped out from that delicious throat.

"Good boy," and Tim sobs as the words light a fire under his skin, hips rolling and grinding, hole clenching down on the heat inside him, "Milk Daddy's cock, will you?"

It is not a question nor is it a suggestion. And Tim, obedient like he has always been, rushes to obey.

He clenches against the cock inside him, hips grinding in tiny circles, pushing back and back into the fat cock, lips parting under the relentless pressure on his prostate. Chin caught in that steely grip, he holds the impenetrable gaze as he milks the cock inside him for all he is worth.

Squirming under the continuous assault of pleasure, he sobs at the pulsing inside his ass. Fresh tears spill out when warm cum coats his heated walls, filling him up until he is ready to burst.

He mourns the loss with a whine when the cock slips out, cum leaks out like a steady stream, dripping onto the pants of the man currently holding him. What he gets is the sensation of fingers at his opening, circling the red rim and pushing the cum back inside before they plunge in easily without resistance from his well-fucked hole.

“Do you feel this?” he nods quietly to Bruce’s throaty rumble as the two fingers inside him move, opening and closing, pushing the cum around, “My boy is so full, isn’t he?”

His hole clenches down at those words, eliciting a snort of amusement from the other man. The fingers inside him thrusts slowly, glancing against his poor prostate, his spent cock shudders weakly, pressed against his own stomach and the rough material of Bruce’s shirt.

He comes again, clamming down on the fingers inside him. His cock pulses but nothing comes out, milked dry from the earlier administration.

And he lies there against Bruce's strong chest, shivering and crying into his shirt as a gentle hand pats his messy hair. The fingers stay, keeping cum plugged inside his tired body.

“Daddy’s so proud of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is it for this month. Anymore and I would burn out.
> 
> Next month is Omegaverse, probably.
> 
> ~~As you have probably noticed, my summary game is shit.~~


End file.
